Modern electronic devices including monitors, laptop computers, tablet computers, cell phones, or any devices and systems having audio capability use at least one microphone to pick up audio. Depending on the balance between complexity and cost, electronic devices having audio capability typically use one to four microphones. When more microphones are used in a device audio performance like noise reduction, sound source separation, and audio output enhancement increases. On the other hand, when more microphones are used the cost of manufacturing and audio processing complexity also increases.